


kiss the cook

by goodboysweaterTM



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire, Food, Kissing, Kitchen fire, Mentions of future sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange 2021 (Star Wars), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day plans gone wrong, and ben thinks its really sexy, but it's all okay in the end, mentions of oral sex, rey is wearing a kiss the cook apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodboysweaterTM/pseuds/goodboysweaterTM
Summary: Rey attempts to cook Valentine’s Day dinner for Ben and it goes up in flames (both literally and figuratively).#ReyloValentines2021: One person's Valentine's Day attempt at romance goes very wrong. The other person doesn't mind, anyway.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Reylo Valentine’s 2021





	kiss the cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day loves! Here's something short and sweet to end your celebrations. 
> 
> This one is for bobaheadshark who submitted this prompt to #ReyloValentines2021: One person's Valentine's Day attempt at romance goes very wrong. The other person doesn't mind, anyway.
> 
> It's pretty fitting that I ended up with her prompt since I first fell in love with her writing when I read her work for this exchange last year. I hope you enjoy this one boba (and sorry it's a little late)!

For the longest time, Valentine’s Day had just meant the day before candy went on super sale and a chance to stock up on her favorite heart print socks. 

That was until Rey met Ben.

Ben who had puppy dog eyes every time he looked at her, and who always had a large warm hand rubbing soothing circles on her skin. Ben who went out of his way to make sure she always felt loved and warm and full. Ben who cared for her in ways that no one else ever had. 

So for the first time in her 24 years of living, Rey actually wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Ben was always doing so much for her and she wanted him to feel the same he made her feel, cherished. 

While Rey had always been more of a rice mix from a box and frozen meals kind of gal, Ben was nearly a gourmet cook. He once told her that his mother had taught him that food was a language of love. And he always found a way to share it with her, whether it be a four course meal or a simple pot of gooey mac and cheese. 

Tonight, Rey wanted to return the favor. This year Valentine’s Day fell on a Friday, and since Ben wouldn’t be home from work until the evening, Rey had free reign of the kitchen. It had taken some time to decide on a recipe. She had wanted to make something special and a little bit fancy, but not something so complex that she wouldn’t be able to make it on her own. Ultimately, Rey decided on a classic lasagna dish with a side of garlic bread and a green salad.

After heading to the grocery store and picking up some fresh ingredients, Rey donned the “kiss the cook” apron she had given to Ben for his last birthday and got to work. She blasted Taylor Swift as she danced around the kitchen. If she wasn’t quite portioning out the ingredients correctly, well that was just part of the charm wasn’t it. 

At 5:24 PM on the dot Ben waltzes through the door. Rey, however, doesn't hear the door slam open over the sound of _Love Story_ blasting through the speakers. The lasagna is in the oven and she has just begun washing the ingredients for the salad, humming along as she works. He calls into the apartment as he places his jacket on an entryway hook and slips off his dress shoes, but when there is no answer, he wanders further in the apartment.

Ben is rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt when he enters the kitchen to find Rey in front of the sink, shaking her ass as she washes a basket of spinach. And God, what a sight she is. 

He slowly reaches around her lithe form to turn off the faucet and then grabs her hips to spin her around to face him. Ben’s face splits into a wide grin as his eyes settle on his apron that overtakes her small frame. 

“If I’d known you would look this good in my apron, I would have asked you to wear it ages ago,” he laughs, one hand coming up to tug at the strap tied around her neck. The shock slowly melts from Rey’s face at that, and her arm comes up to playfully whack his shoulder.

“You scared me you big oaf!” she exclaims, hand stopping to rest on her beating heart. Ben rubs at his arm with mock hurt that barely dulls his brilliant smile. He takes a moment to look around the kitchen, noticing the humming coming from the oven, and the cutting board filled with chopped vegetables. 

“What’s all this?” he asks, eyes returning to me hers. “I thought I was making dinner.”

“You always make dinner,” Rey replies, her hand dragging up the side of his torso to rest on his chest, “I wanted to make you feel as special as you make me feel.”

Ben’s eyes soften and his palm moves to softly caress her cheek.

“Plus, you always say food is the language of love,” she teases with a wink.

Rey watches as his brown eyes darken and his soft smile turns to a smirk. He had already eaten her out to the extent of two blissful orgasms before he left for work in the morning, but he had that smoldering glint in his eye that promised at least a few more before the night was over.

The hand engulfing her hip tightens as he breathes, “God, you’re so sexy.”

“Well,” Rey lifts her chin to meet his eyeline as he takes another a step closer, “aren’t you going to kiss the cook?”

A groan is torn from his lips and then they are descending on hers in a bruising kiss. Ben’s thick hands move to grip Rey’s neck on either side of her face, while her fingers reach to grasp his lapels, both trying to pull the other even closer. Ben angles his head to softly bite into her lower lip and Rey’s mouth parts in a gasp. His tongue comes to tangle with hers and she moans into him.

He slowly pulls apart from her, her mouth chasing after his, before he shifts to hoist her up onto the countertop next to the sink. Their chests heave with quick breaths and they take a moment just to look at each other with heated stares. Rey reaches up to the apron’s tie to loosen it from around her neck but he grabs her wrist in protest.

“No,” Ben huffs as he licks his swollen lips, “keep it on.” 

Then he is pressing his lips to hers once more, this time less frenzied and yet somehow even more passionate. They build a rhythm of tender caresses and soft moans.

And neither of them notices the burning smell coming from the oven.

That is until the sprinkler system turns on and pours buckets of water down onto them. 

\---

They stand outside the apartment building, huddled together and absolutely soaking wet as they stand on the sidewalk and watch the fireman shuffle in and out of the building. Rey tries not to focus too hard on the fact that Ben’s chest is so clearly and deliciously defined in the now nearly transparent white dress shirt that sticks to him. Ben does his best not notice the feel of her hardened nipples as they graze the arm he has looped around her. 

A fireman approaches and they both straighten up.

“Ma’am,” he nods at Rey and then turns to Ben. “Sir.”

“How bad is it?” Rey asks, concern clear in her voice.

“There was very minor damage and the fire didn’t spread further than the oven,” the man tells them. “Most likely, it was caused by melted plastic that ended up on the coils and caught fire.”

Ben tries not to smile as he realizes what has happened. Rey bites her lip to hold in a groan.

“You can head back into your apartment now, but you will need to replace your oven,” the fireman continues.

“Thank you for all your help,” Ben says as he shakes the man’s hand. He nods plops his helmet back on his head before he walks away. Rey is much too embarrassed to say anything.

“Rey?” Ben begins. “Did you put the pyrex lid in the oven?”

Rey lets a deep groan, and turns to hide her face in Ben’s chest. His arms come up to embrace her and he can’t see the knowing smile that quirks his lips.

“Oh god,” she moans, trying to burrow deeper into his chest. “I was trying to do something special for you and I completely ruined Valentine’s Day.”

He cards his fingers through the damp strands of her hair and he places a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Ben disagrees and then bends down to whisper in her ear.

His voice has dropped an octave as he murmurs, “Plus, I know a way you can make it up to me.”

Then in a dizzying move, he hoists Rey across his shoulders in fitting fireman’s carry. Rey lets out a few surprised giggles that morph into outright laughter as Ben picks up speed and maneuvers them towards the elevator. He impatiently presses the call button a few times, but when the doors don’t open after a few short seconds, he changes course. Ben swiftly turns and throws open the stairwell door and begins the trek up to the fourth floor.

“Ben!” Rey calls, exasperated. But he just continues upward, not slowing until they are safely tucked away in the privacy of their apartment and he has his hands all over her again.

Despite everything, it’s the best Valentine’s Day either one of them has ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, please tell me if there are tags that I missed and come say hi on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/goodboysweatrtm) :)
> 
> Much love xoxo <3


End file.
